Kynareth
„Do KYNARETH, która zwraca Męski Oddech.” - 8 Inwokacji Kynareth, znana również jako Bogini PowietrzaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Ta CzystaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall – Aedroth, bogini nieba i ziemi, najpotężniejszy z duchów nieba, pierwsza z Ośmiu Bóstw która przystała na plan Lorkhana i ta, która bezpośrednio stworzyła podstawy świata śmiertelników, Nirnu. Wiązana ze zmianami pogody, jak deszcz, chmury czy wiatr, oraz z przyrodą, wszelkimi roślinami, zwierzętami i wszystkim pomiędzy, czasem uznająca wyższość życia zwierzęcego nad tym należącego do śmiertelnychZadanie „Gniew przyrody” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Jej symbolem jest jastrząbThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Tradycje Kynareth jako bogini nieba najprawdopodobniej pochodzi z przemieszania się tradycji meretycznych i norskich. Nordowie czczą Kyne, bogini burzy, która dała im Thu'um by również i oni mogli przemawiać w języku bogów, jest też przez nich opisywana jako małżonka Shora, norskiej wersji Lorkhana, po którym jej płacz przemieniał się w deszcz, którym rosi jego pamięć. I choć nie jest tam wiązana bezpośrednio z przyrodą posiada sanktuaria, których podstawą są najstarsze drzewa Tamriel, najstarsze ze wszystkich drzew to Staroblask, rosnący właśnie w Skyrim. Pośród Khajiitów, których kultura jest spuścizną elfów, Khenarthi występuje jako duch nieba, która zapłakała nad śmiercią Lorkhaja. Podobieństwo imienia Khenarthi i Kynareth, zdaje się sugerować elfickie pochodzenie cesarskiej nazwy, a brak oddawanej jej czci zdaje się być nacechowane demonizowaniem Lorkhana w elfiej tradycji. W Cesarstwie jest traktowana jako duch natury, który z furią karze tych co ważą się podnieść na nią rękęDziesięć przykazań Dziewięciu Bóstw. Jej służkami są Wiły, aedryczne duchy zamieszkujące drzewne skorupy, chronią one świat przyrody przed zakusami cywilizacji. Jest też zwana matką Morihausa, Aedrotha, który nosił jej zbroję i miano Oddech Kyne. Jako małżonek bogini Alessi i wielki wojownik w czasach rebelii Alezjańskiej, zasłużył na miano boga-bohatera Cesarstwa. Zakonem rycerskim poświęconym Kynareth jest Zakon Kynarejski, a w Świątyniach Kynareth naucza się łucznictwa i robienia uników, skradania, wspinania, biegów i atletycznych skkoków, iluzji oraz zniszczenia, języka Harpii, Smoków oraz Daedr. Kapłani Kynareth są najlepszymi z lekarzy, zdolni znaleźć lek na niemalże każdą znaną dolegliwość, oraz posiadając odtrutkę na każdą truciznę czy jad. Słynną też z najlepszych, chirurgów, dzięki czemu w przypadku jakichkolwiek poważniejszych dolegliwości kapłani innych świątyń ślą do Świątyni Kynareth. Aedryczne artefakty Buty Krzyżowca Kynareth stworzyła buty stanowiące część zbroi Pelinala Białorękiego, w której to pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243, a potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrothaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Kirys Bogów Stworzony dla boga Morihausa, Kirys Bogów, przekazywany tym, których Kynareth uzna za godnych, jest to starożytna zbroja z mithrilu o niepokonanej jakości, pozwala na regenerację zdrowia, ochronę przed magicznymi ciosami i leczenie zatruć. Galeria Kaplica Kynareth (Oblivion).jpg|Kaplica Kynareth z gry The ELder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Shrine to Kynareth (Daggerfall).png|Posąg Kynareth z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Kapliczka Kynareth (Skyrim).png|Kaplica Kynareth z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Witraż symbol Kynareth (Oblivion).png|Witraż z symbolem Kynareth z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Temple of Kynareth (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Kynareth na szyldzie Świątyni Kynareth z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Przypisy Nawigacja de:Kynareth en:Kynareth es:Kynareth fr:Kynareth it:Kynareth pt:Kynareth ru:Кинарет uk:Кінарет Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich Kategoria:Panteon Altmerów Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów